


dire circumstances

by datgayrainboww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Creatures, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: Shigeru should have known better than to leave the castle after dark. Than to wander past the boundaries and enter the human realm just for the sake of a rare potion ingredient. He should have known better and yet he still did it anyway, so really, it shouldn’t have been such a surprise when they got attacked by hunters; when his personal guard was killed and Shigeru was captured. Now locked in a prison cell, Shigeru is just trying his best to get by when the hunters throw in someone else. It's the worst possible situation, but he refuses to let that stop him. He's going to escape even if it means compromising with one of the fae's worst enemies.





	dire circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Cody, I'm sorry it took so long.

Shigeru laid on the thin cot they had provided him, eyes closed and feigning sleep as he waited for the guards to bring him his usual breakfast. By his estimate, he had been imprisoned for almost two weeks now, although he couldn't be too sure. After all, telling time was difficult when the cell lacked access to any sort of natural light, so really he was only relying off of the scheduled meals that they brought him twice every day. Straining his ears for the normal sounds of guards approaching, his brows furrowed in confusion. There were more footsteps than normal, as well as the uneven sound of someone half stumbling, half being dragged down the hall. There was also a severe lack of idle chatter and an overabundance of jingling, implying that they either had far more keys than usual or that they were using chains. Either way, the change in routine made Shigeru tense in anticipation; there was no telling what the guards, what the humans, had up their sleeves.

Throwing away all pretenses of being asleep, Shigeru rose to his feet and fell into a defensive crouch. They hadn't bothered to take him out of his cell, not since he had first arrived, but if they planned to now, they should know that he wasn't going anywhere without a fight. Briefly, he managed to catch a glimpse of dark eyes peering through the cell door's minuscule window, and then with a loud creak, the door swung open.

"Good morning butterfly," A man said, and Shigeru's lips curled into a snarl, recognizing him as the lead hunter, as the one that was responsible for his capture. Recognizing him as the one that had killed his guard and then, with brutal efficiency, cut off his dusty blue wings. Protectively drawing his own silvery wings in closer to his body, Shigeru glared into the man's dark eyes. Only for him to give a sadistically sharp smile in return. "We found you a friend." He said, saccharine sweet, as Shigeru's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and terror.

Had they captured another fae? Another one of his people? It was a thought that made him sick, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bud of hope blossom deep within his chest. The fae were smart. With their prince captured they would have gone on guard. They wouldn't have allowed anyone to leave their borders unless it was either absolutely necessary or on an approved mission to recover Shigeru. And of course, only the most elite would have been allowed to attempt that sort of dangerous task. So, provided that one of them had somehow been captured, which was very unlikely and highly disconcerting, they could be a useful asset in helping him get free.

"Another fae?" Shigeru asked, normally melodic voice hoarse from disuse. The usual guards, who he could just barely see by the edge of the door frame, only ever gave him basic commands, ignoring all his probes, questions, and insults until eventually Shigeru just gave up and shut up. However, while this man was far from friendly, there was a chance that he would be more willing to hold a conversation. That he could provide Shigeru with more information about his situation. 

Chuckling darkly, the man shook his head. "You would like that, wouldn't you? But no, much to my displeasure, your little friends have become quite reclusive. Will they slip eventually? Oh, most certainly, and when they do we'll be right there to capture and kill them. But until such a time arises, you'll have to settle for the next best thing. Guards!" He snapped, stepping out of the doorway so that the others could step forward. Only for Shigeru to see that each of them had a grasp on a slumped over, semi-conscious man. "Release him."

Instantly they obeyed, using a key to unlock the heavy manacles around the prisoner's wrists and ankles. Each of the cuffs must have also been made out of either iron or silver, depending on what kind of creature this mystery man was, as when they were removed they left behind prominent and painful-looking burns. Burns that were incredibly similar to the ones Shigeru was still recovering from. Wincing in sympathy, Shigeru was quickly forced to scramble out of the way when the guards roughly shoved their prisoner forward. He seemed to be incredibly disorientated, not even trying to walk before he stumbled and hit the ground with a loud thud and a pained groan.

"I trust that you can watch over him." The lead hunter said, and Shigeru frowned, turning his gaze away from his newest cellmate to watch as the man left the room. There was the familiar slam of the iron door and the click of a lock, and then the man's dark eyes reappeared in the door's window slit. "And oh, one last thing," He said, voice muffled and distorted by thick layers of metal. "You should probably watch out for his teeth. I hear that his kind likes to bite." And then with a dramatic wink and peals of laughter, the man began to walk away until eventually, it was only Shigeru and his unconscious cellmate, sitting in silence.

It wouldn't be until a couple of hours later when his stomach began to growl angrily, that Shigeru would realize that they never did bring him his morning meal.

————

His new cellmate didn't wake up until several hours after he had arrived. At first, Shigeru had checked over him, concerned when thirty minutes had past and he had yet to show even the slightest hint of stirring; however, none of his wounds were fatal, and while his pulse was a bit slow, that could most likely be attributed to drugs. After all, the hunters were too craven to try and transport a fully conscious supernatural. Shigeru himself had been drugged when he first awoke in this cold, metal cell, and he didn't have nearly the same amount of muscle mass that this guy did. Because yes, in addition to checking him over for serious wounds, he may have admired the guy's physique. But just a little bit and only because he was searching for any major clues as to what kind of creature this guy was. Not that he had found any of those. The only major hint he had to him being more than human was his abnormally sharp nails, which were a characteristic many species possessed, and the faint field of magic that permeated his being. So, nothing that was truly helpful.

Unsatisfied by his failed examination, Shigeru had then double-checked that guy wouldn't die on him, once again feeling his neck to find a steady pulse, before beginning his daily exercises. Really, they were more stretches than anything, his diet didn't allow him to do any activities that consumed a lot of calories, but he knew he needed to stay in shape. Not only because it would make escaping easier, but also because it helped him form a routine, prevented boredom, and would hopefully stop his trainers from being too disappointed in the state of his body when he finally got a chance to return home. 

Therefore he exercised, going through the motions until he was worn out and regretting his decision to work out on an empty stomach. Now it wouldn't shut up, but thankfully the guards were at least kind enough to leave them access to water. Maybe not the best water, but he supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers. Then, once his thirst was quenched and he was sure that he wouldn't die of dehydration, he was left with nothing else to do. Nothing else to do but nap.

It was then that it happened.

He had been dozing lightly, daydreaming about his kingdom with his back purposefully facing away from the wall. He had learned on his first day here that the walls had to be laced with something that was dangerous to fae, probably iron, as the first and only time his wings had brushed them, he had shrieked and recoiled in pain. Since then he had been careful to keep his distance, even if it meant sleeping with his wings and back exposed to not only the door but also to the rest of the room. It was because of that fact, and his half-asleep state, that he didn't notice the other prisoner wake up until he eventually spoke.

"I was wondering why it reeks of fae magic," A deep voice said out of seemingly nowhere, causing Shigeru to bolt up so quickly black spots danced across his vision. However, he forced himself to ignore them, instead falling instinctively into a defensive stance.

Only for the other prisoner to chuckle sardonically at his actions. "Relax," He said, husky voice sounding far more rough than one would expect. "You haven't given me a reason to hurt you."

Shigeru scoffed. "As if that's reassuring." Still, as long as there wasn't an immediate threat... Rising out of his defensive position, Shigeru allowed himself to relax slightly, just enough so that his muscles wouldn't freeze up but not to the point where he wouldn't be able to react the moment an attack came his way. 

"It wasn't meant to be." The prisoner said. "Because no offense, but I have just as much reason, if not more, to distrust you than you do to distrust me. After all, which one of us woke up injured, in an unfamiliar room, and completely at the mercy of a mysterious fae?"

Shigeru shrugged. "I suppose that's fair enough. Now tell me is there any chance you have a name?"

The man paused in scanning the cell, bright green eyes flickering over to examine Shigeru's carefully neutral facade. "You can call me Iwaizumi."

"That seems rather short for a full name," Shigeru said, and the man's, Iwaizumi's, lips curled into a frown, a rumbling noise echoing from deep within his chest. It almost reminded Shigeru of a growl, but as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"I'm not stupid enough to give you my entire, real name." Iwaizumi snapped, eyes narrowed into a glare. "I know how you "Fair Folk" work and if you think that I'm going to give you that kind of power over me, well, you have another thing coming."

For a moment Shigeru stared at him, and then he began to laugh. "Sorry, sorry," He said, once he calmed down and noticed the bewildered look on Iwaizumi's face. "I'm just glad that at the very least, they locked me up with someone smart. Although really, I would appreciate a little less animosity towards my kind."

"As if you would treat my kind any better. Also, generally speaking, it's considered polite to exchange names. I gave you one of mine, so it's only fair that you give me one in return."

"Fine, you can call me Yahaba," Shigeru said, choosing to use his last name instead of his first. After all, given names tended to hold more power over an individual. "And may I ask what kind is that? The fae have many enemies, so I fear you'll have to be a bit more specific."

"Lycanthropes." Iwaizumi said, grinning to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Werewolves. Now, tell me, does that water faucet work?"

————

After that stunning revelation, the atmosphere between the two of them seemed to become even tenser with the both of them constantly torn between stubbornly ignoring the other's presence and glaring daggers into their back. The rivalry between werewolves and the fae was a long one, stained with bloodshed, and the fact that they were now being forced to share a cell together was not just infuriating but also excruciatingly awkward, with the tension building and building until one day it snapped.

————

"Are those the same guards that have always brought you food?" Iwaizumi said almost a week later after they had received and eaten their daily evening rations.

"Why does it matter?" Shigeru snapped, pointedly staring at the wall instead of sitting up to face Iwaizumi like the werewolf probably expected him to do.

"Um, because it might be the key to our escape so really if I were you I would just answer the damn question. Are those the same guards that have been here since you arrived?"

"Well you're not me," Yahaba started, resisting the urge to peak over his shoulder. "But yeah, I guess they're the same. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but our escape? What makes you think that I want to work with a filthy dog like you?"

"Because working together is our best hope for getting out of here alive? I mean I know I can't say the same for a heartless fae, but I'll be damned if I never see my pack again."

"Ah yes, your packs. Messed up "families"," Yahaba said, the muscles in his shoulders stretching as he rose his hands up high enough that Iwaizumi could clearly see his air quotes. "where dogs eat dogs and brothers breed sisters." 

"That's not what they're like." Iwaizumi growled, causing Shigeru to smile against the wall.

"No?" He said, finally caving in to sit up and carefully turn so that he could face Iwaizumi with a smirk. "Then I suppose you'll have to enlighten me." 

"How about I enlighten you with my fists?" Iwaizumi snarled and then with barely any warning, lunged across the room. With a panicked dive to the left, Shigeru scarcely managed to dodge and then he was stumbling back up to his feet, just in time for Iwaizumi to lunge again. From there it turned into a full-on brawl, with Shigeru dodging more than attacking. The two of them had vastly different styles, but in the end, Iwaizumi's brute strength was the defining factor.

"Yield." Iwaizumi growled, pinning Shigeru on his stomach with one arm wrenched painfully back to the point that whenever Shigeru tried to struggle, it pressed into his wings. "Yield and I'll let you up."

"No, fuck you," Shigeru spat, pride refusing to let him admit his defeat. Channeling deep into his reserves, he summoned up a tiny bit of energy and then, with a deep breath, let it back out. Fae were nature spirits, and therefore the majority of them had some sort of plant, animal, or elemental magic. And thankfully, as the prince and one of the most powerful forms of faerie in existence, he had all of those kinds at his disposal. Electricity crackled up his arm, and then flowed straight into Iwaizumi's, causing him to cry out and jump away from Shigeru's body.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled and Shigeru grinned, watching as the werewolf shook out his hand. It wasn't as strong as it could have been, barely more powerful than a static shock due to his unfortunate living conditions, but he knew it must have still hurt like a bitch. "That was a dirty move!"

"So was pinning me to the ground! Besides if you can use your strength, it's only fair that I can use my magic." Shigeru frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah, well at least my strength is part of me. It's natural, unlike your magic."

"My magic? The entire system of fae magic is based on our connection to nature. So really, if anything is unnatural, it's you werewolves. After all, the only reason you exist is because you were cursed."

"Yeah, cursed by fae!" Iwaizumi shouted and Shigeru blinked, recoiling briefly before stepping forward again.

"The fae would never do that. I don’t believe you."

"They would and they did. I’m living proof of it."

"But...no...why?" Shigeru asked, sinking down to sit on the floor despite his wish for it to not sound so heartbroken. For it to not sound like his entire world had been turned upside down as all of the fight drained out of him.

"For some sort of petty reason. No one remembers the truth exactly, it's been far too long, but well, you know how the fae are." Iwaizumi said and Shigeru nodded, even though that somehow made things worse. Because he did know what the fae were like. He did know that had never been, and probably never would be, the kindest people, yet even then, this revelation was shocking. Because his people had done this, they had turned men into monsters and then spent generations taunting them for it. Rubbing the curse into their faces and calling them unnatural long after the true origin of werewolves had been deleted from their history books. Because fae couldn't lie, not even on paper, but that didn't mean they couldn't omit or twist the truth. That they couldn't say anything, provided that they completely believed it to be true. Provided that it had been drilled into their minds, generation after generation, that werewolves were a taint on earth, cursed and created by an unnamed someone that may or may not be them, but probably wasn't because why would they do such a thing.

"I'm sorry," Shigeru said after seconds of silence, for once swallowing down his pride because as life-changing as this was for him, it wasn't the werewolf's fault. It was the fae's fault and therefore it was only fair that as his kingdom's prince, a fact that he doubted Iwaizumi yet knew, Shigeru apologized for his people's blind hate and ignorance. "I had no idea."

"It's alright. Most werewolves have learned to live with it and many of us, especially the younger ones like me, don't even remember our grudge against the fae until we wind up face to face with one or when we're telling it to the children as either a history lesson or a bogeyman story. It's more for appearances than anything else, and I probably wouldn't have brought it up if you hadn't first."

"Oh…" Shigeru trailed off, cheeks burning with shame. Now that he really thought about it, this whole argument could technically be his fault. Iwaizumi had at least tried to be civil, both up to the point he had announced himself as a werewolf and earlier today, but both times Shigeru had turned hostile. He had deepened the hate between them. 

"Now then," Iwaizumi said, clapping a hand down on Shigeru's shoulder, only for a guilty look to flash across his face when the fae flinched. However, as quick as it came, it was masked by an encouraging smile. By an attempt at being friendly. "Let's try and put that behind us. After all, if we want any chance of getting out of this place alive, we're going to have to learn to get along." 

Shigeru nodded. "Of course," He said and then with a deep breath, reached to grab Iwaizumi's other, extended hand. Allowing himself to be helped up to his feet, his lips curled into a small smile. At the very least, they were going to try and make things work and that required effort from both of them.

————

Less than half a week later, the two prisoners received a visitor. "What do you want?" Iwaizumi snapped upon seeing him, causing Shigeru to tense up next to him. The visitor, the lead hunter, was one that shouldn't be trusted and while Shigeru had given him a bare hint of attitude before, he knew that any more came at the risk of being punished. And after seeing that monster kill and mutilate his guard, Shigeru wasn't exactly keen on that idea. Which of course, meant that Iwaizumi was either brave or stupid. Desperately, Shigeru hoped it was the former.

"Hello, dog." The man crooned, voice pure venom. "I see that the two of you have managed not to kill each other yet. Although, I doubt it's for lack of trying." He added the last part with a smile, eyeing the bruises that still painted each of their bodies a myriad of colors. They were healing, but not as fast as Shigeru would like and it was with shame that he tucked his right arm behind his body, hiding the worst of his bruises.

"We've since settled our differences," Iwaizumi said, chin still jutted out in defiance. Did he truly have no fear?

Yet the hunter's smile only widened. "Oh, I'm sure you have. But, unfortunately for you, this is not couple's therapy and I have no interest in hearing about your problems. Instead, I simply desire to borrow your, or should I say my, little butterfly."

"Me?" Shigeru said, ignoring Iwaizumi's curious gaze to narrow his eyes and study the hunter's body language. "Why do you want me?"

"Because I want to talk. Is that so wrong these days? Are we expected to just stare at our prisoners in silence? I think not. Besides, as long as you cooperate, I promise to not even use the iron cuffs. Or at the very least, not let them touch your skin." The hunter said, dangling a pair of handcuffs from one of his black-gloved fingers. They didn't seem to have the same unpleasant aura as the cell walls, the same unpleasant aura that had plagued him with migraines since he had been captured, but Shigeru was still hesitant. Then again...

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" He asked, stepping forward with a raised eyebrow. As he walked, Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed his arm, causing Shigeru to stop and glare at him pointedly. They were prisoners and while they could maybe get away with resisting against the usual guards, Shigeru didn't want to risk it against this hunter. If they wanted to have any chance at escape, they were going to have to make sacrifices and cooperate. Surely, Iwaizumi knew that.

"Nope." The hunter said and Shigeru looked over at him to see that he was watching their interaction with blatant amusement. "Now come on, I don't have all day."

"Of course," Shigeru said, shaking off Iwaizumi's grip before sauntering forward to let the hunter clasp the cuffs around his wrists. True to his world they did not burn like iron, but they still made Shigeru inhale deeply with nervousness. There was no doubt as to whether the hunter had noticed such a motion, but for once he chose not to say anything. And for that Shigeru was grateful, as getting through this conversation was already going to be hard enough.

————

The guards were hardly kind in escorting him back to the cell, first roughly forcing him out of his chair before slapping the cuffs around his wrists. They burned terribly, scorching his skin and causing him to let out a pained cry before he could even think to stop himself. He should have known better than to think that the hunter bastard would have kept his end of the deal. Not when Shigeru hadn't fully upheld the deal himself. Either way, the cry made one of the guards laugh and it was with a frown on his face that he determined not to make another peep. Not that he had necessarily planned to beforehand, but now his resolve to not show weakness was even stronger. He wouldn't let the hunters have that satisfaction, even if it meant he had to suffer through burns and blisters.

Down and through hallways they walked, constantly making turns in what was likely an attempt to confuse Shigeru. And unfortunately, the attempt was working, aided by the fact that most all the doors appeared to be relatively the same, with the only differences being strange markings that Shigeru did not understand. Additionally, all of the lighting was artificial, with not even the slightest hint of a window or exit to the outdoors. All in all, it was a building that one could easily get lost in.

Which of course meant that escaping it would be no easy task.

And then, after what felt like hours of walking, the guards yanked him to a stop. The door they paused in front of looked like so many others, only distinguished by the strange glowing sigil illuminated on it's right. The sign was strange and Shigeru desperately wanted to examine it closer, but before he could, the guards unlocked the door and his iron cuffs, giving him only a split second of freedom before he was harshly shoved inside the cell. Stumbling wildly and fluttering his wings more out of instinct than anything, it was all he could do to not fall, so when the guards left, he didn't really notice or care.

However, what he did notice, and possibly even care about, was Iwaizumi's sudden, mysterious absence.

————

A week went by before Iwaizumi finally returned. And when he did, he was in even worse conditions than before.

————

Shigeru waited for his escorts to unlock his cell door, tapping his foot impatiently as the guard once again fumbled with the lock. For the past week, they had been pulling him out each and every day in an effort to interrogate him, and their methods of doing so were only getting more and more painful. Shocking him every time he tried to work around a yes or no answer. Making minuscule lacerations in his skin and pouring lemon juice or salt on them when he refused to answer at all. Drawing his blood until he was woozy for use in experimental truth serums (not potions because these were made from science, not magic). Every day they pushed him closer and closer to his limit, waking him up earlier, keeping him busy for hours, and then sending him back to the cell drained of all energy. So really, when the cell door finally swung open to reveal Iwaizumi lying on his cot, Shigeru was 100% prepared to pass it off as some sort of exhaustion induced hallucination. Which was why he ignored it at first, instead stumbling forward to collapse face down on his own cot.

It was then that the "hallucination" spoke.

"Are you okay?" It asked and Shigeru rolled over so fast that he almost crushed his wings. His hallucinations, not that he experienced them often, never had the ability to speak. Which meant that Iwaizumi's body wasn't a hallucination, but rather the real thing.

"I should be asking you that!" Shigeru shouted, forcing himself up to his feet. "You're the one who's been gone for a week."

"Heh, sorry." Iwaizumi said, rolling into a sitting position to try and give Shigeru a reassuring smile. It failed terribly, as the motion only revealed dark circles under his eyes and swollen split lip. "The hunters kept me pretty busy."

Shigeru frowned, walking forward to kneel in front of the werewolf. He wanted to cradle Iwaizumi's face, to assess the injuries he had on display and to search for more that he could be hiding. He wanted to make sure that he was okay, but he knew that they weren't close enough for that. So instead his hands were left hovering awkwardly between them. "What did they do to you?" He asked, forcing as much concern out of his voice as possible. After all, he couldn't let Iwaizumi realize just how much he actually cared. Not when they were only supposed to be tolerating each other because of their extreme circumstances.

Iwaizumi winced. Apparently, Shigeru hadn't hidden his emotions as well as he would have liked. He would have to work on that. "It was the full moon this week." Iwaizumi explained, eyes moving to focus on some point just past Shigeru's head. "The hunters wanted to watch me hunt...and to do some hunting of their own." Iwaizumi's face contorted into an expression that was less of a grin and more of a grimace. "Fortunately werewolves tend to heal fast."

Shigeru's frown deepened. "That doesn't make the situation any better. That doesn't excuse what these monsters have done to you."

"I know it doesn't but what else do you want me to do? As of the moment, we're stuck here, so I might well try and look on the bright side."

Shigeru sneered in disappointment. "So what you're just giving up? Just rolling over and exposing your belly like a good little pet?” He was sick of these hunters, of their mind games and torture. He just wanted to escape already, to go home and see his family again. And he had thought that Iwaizumi had felt the same way, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Giving up? What part of that sounds like giving up? I'm trying to survive! Because newsflash Yahaba, there's no point in breaking out of here if you get yourself killed before we can even make a plan!" Iwaizumi was panting, normally sharp teeth transformed into wolfish fangs and eyes glowing a luminescent green. It was aggravating to have those words yelled at him, but also mildly frightening, and while Shigeru tried his best not to let the latter show in his glare, he couldn't exactly control the way his wings tensed in preparation for flight. After all, survival instincts were difficult to fight for a reason. But unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for there was no telling how far the argument would've escalated otherwise, Shigeru's wing movements were rather unsubtle, making them quickly noticed by Iwaizumi. In an instant his eyes dulled back down to his normal shade; however, his overall glare otherwise refused to change. 

"I'm too tired to argue about this right now." He said, rough voice leaving no room for discussion. "If you want to talk about it in the morning, fine, but I'm going to sleep now before either of us says something we regret."

Shigeru huffed but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut as Iwaizumi laid back down, turning his back to the faerie. It was a clear sign that the conversation was over and that he was not to be disturbed, however, it didn't quite bring Shigeru's frustrations to a halt.

Needless to say, it was a long time before he fell asleep that night.

————

It was like that first week all over again, except this time it was almost worse. Ignoring each other because of their bloodlines was one thing, but this was because of an argument. An argument and a stupid amount of pride. Multiple times Shigeru had caught himself opening his mouth to say something, and he had seen Iwaizumi do so as well, but despite that, neither of them dared to speak. Neither of them dared to risk their pride by apologizing. And therefore it was only a matter of time before the guards noticed the gaping silence between them. The guards and by association, the lead hunter.

————

"So," The lead hunter drawled, reclining lazily in his seat across the table. "I heard that you and the dog have been a bit silent lately. Trouble in paradise?"

Shigeru glared. "Fuck off." He spat, and for a brief moment, it looked as if he had caused the hunter to frown. However, any hint of his displeasure was quickly covered up by the same taunting smirk he always seemed to wear. Their sessions had just been getting more and more frequent, and subsequently more and more painful, as the weeks went by and Shigeru still refused to talk.

"It's not my fault you have yet to train him. However, if you want I can provide some assistance."

Shigeru's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" He asked, but his suspicion only made the hunter's grin widen.

"Guards," The man said, looking up and over to the small camera in the corner of the room. "I’d say it’s time to bring in our guest."

————

Shigeru felt his breath catch in his throat as the guards forcibly dragged Iwaizumi into view. Evidently one of the walls was glass, and while it was normally tinted and impossible to see through, the hunters had adjusted the opacity today, turning it into a window. A window that allowed Shigeru to look straight into a small room, one that only contained a single steel backed chair and a bolted down table ladened with instruments of torture. It was a room that Shigeru had been in before when he refused to answer the hunter's questions, and the sight of Iwaizumi in there sent shivers down his spine.

"What are you doing?" He asked, perhaps a bit frantically. 

"Giving you a bit of...hm, how would you say it? Oh, motivation." The hunter paused in his observation of Iwaizumi to flash Shigeru a malicious smile. "Maybe you don't mind getting hurt or you don't care about your own well-being. That's fine, but can you say the same about your friend? Can you witness his pain and do nothing, even though one word is all it will take it to end it? Are you really that selfish?"

"He's not-" Shigeru started, ready to deny any sort of friendly relationship with Iwaizumi, only to be forcibly cut off by the metallic tang of blood, choking on his own lies. It was an action that made the hunter laugh and Shigeru glower; sometimes being a fae really sucked.

"We'll see if you're still saying that in an hour or two," The man threatened before turning back to the face the observation window. With nimble, but gloved fingers, always gloved as if he was afraid of being contaminated by the supernatural, the hunter pressed against some sort of small implant in his ear and began to speak. "Let's start out with Level Three.” He said. “This beast is a werewolf, we know he can handle a little pain."

"Yes, sir." A voice crackled over a speaker, and then, just like that, the torture session began.

————

Watching Iwaizumi get tortured was practically a form of torture itself. It was agonizing, to be forced to sit there helplessly, unable to look away or end his friend's pain. But Shigeru withstood it, or at least, he did for a while.

"You're a stubborn little butterfly, aren't ya?' The hunter growled, and for a moment, Shigeru dared to get his hopes up. Usually, when the hunter started to get this visibly angry, he would end the session. It was a strange, but not underappreciated habit.

Unfortunately, though, that didn't seem to be the case today. Staring long and hard at Shigeru, the man frown deepened as he reached up and, without breaking eye contact, calmly pressed the button in his ear. "You know what? How about we skip the next level and go straight to pulling teeth? After all, it's not like he needs them for anything."

Instantly, Shigeru felt his heart sink. "No!" He shouted, causing the hunter to raise an eyebrow. For a moment, there was silence, and Shigeru's mind flashed to his argument with Iwaizumi. He had acted so strong then when it was just his life on the line, but now that his actions were hurting others, he understood what Iwaizumi had meant. They were helpless here, and so the only thing they could do was roll with the punches and try to play along. Looking down at the table, it was with great effort that Shigeru swallowed his pride and began to speak. "Please don't pull out his teeth." He begged, too ashamed of himself to look up and make eye contact with the hunter, or even worse, catch sight of Iwaizumi. "I'll answer whatever you ask, just please, stop hurting him."

Even without seeing him, Shigeru knew that the hunter was grinning. "Whatever I ask?" He repeated as if didn't already know the answer. Still, Shigeru forced himself to nod.

There was a crackle and then the faint sound of the hunter giving orders, muffled to background noise by Shigeru's overwhelming sense of mortification, before the man clearly addressed the faerie again. "Such a good little butterfly." He purred, sounding similar to a cat who had just eaten the canary. "I always knew that you would break."

————

The rest of the session passed in some sort of haze. Shigeru tried to keep his answers vague and harmless, but the threat of them continuing their torture on Iwaizumi was a constant presence in his mind. Therefore by the time the hunter released them, smugger than Shigeru had ever seen him, the faerie could only hope and pray that he hadn't given away too much. That his people had pulled back and tightened their defenses since he had disappeared. That they would be able to remain safe. That they would be able to forgive him when, or more like if, he ever made it back alive. Something that was looking less and less likely with every day that passed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to Iwaizumi, long after the guards had left. He was kneeling next to him, gently trying to remove the silver nails that the hunters had pierced through his ears. And with every pained whimper the werewolf couldn't hold back, Shigeru felt his heart crack a little bit more, slowly being crushed by guilt. "I could have prevented them from ever torturing you. Or at least, made it end sooner. It's my fault that they hurt you so much."

"No, don't say that." Iwaizumi rasped, voice already wrecked from screaming. His hands were clenched tight against the pain, and Shigeru couldn't help but notice the thin trails of blood from where his claws had punctured his skin. "It's not your fault that they're monsters."

"Maybe not completely," Shigeru said, finally freeing one of the twisted nails as he struggled to hold back tears. "But I definitely made them worse."

Iwaizumi gently shook his head. "It wasn't you Yahaba. With people like them, it would have only been a matter of time. Besides, look on the bright side, today made me realize something important."

"That you're better off without me?" Shigeru said, and instantly, Iwaizumi frowned.

"No, of course not. Instead, it made me remember just why I was so dead set on escaping in the first place. It made me remember just how dangerous and twisted these humans are. And, it made me realize, that if we want any shot at escaping we're going to have to do it soon and we're going to have to do it together."

————

Soon was a bit of an exaggeration. In reality, it was another month and a half before they could put their plan into action. A month and half of observing their surroundings, finalizing the details, and just trying to survive. But now, only two days before the next full moon, all of the preparations were complete. The hunters would be coming for Iwaizumi in the morning while Shigeru was out being interrogated, just like they had done last month and the month before. And then, when the full moon rose completely and Iwaizumi shifted, that was when everything would start. That was when their fates would be decided. But for now, they were just trying to rest.

Keyword being trying.

"Hajime," Iwaizumi said out of nowhere and reflexively Shigeru jolted. They had been lying in mutual silence for an hour now, unable to sleep but too nervous to talk. So in all honesty, Iwaizumi's next words were 100% unexpected. "My full name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I know it's somewhat dumb to give your name to a fae, but I trust you. I wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't. So while I know we may not make it out of here alive, I figured that it was about time to tell you. My name is Hajime and I trust you."

For a moment, Shigeru was too stunned to speak. Exchanging names was sacred between fae. It was quite literally putting your life in another's hands, and now Iwaizumi had entrusted him with his. Never before had he been so honored, so touched, so loved. So overcome by emotion, Shigeru must have accidentally let the silence stretch on to long as the next thing he knew, Iwaizumi had begun to speak.

"It's okay if you don't tell me yours. I mean, I know this is a big deal for fae and I really don't want to put pressure on you. I just had to get it off my chest."

"No, it's fine." Shigeru choked out, reaching up to wipe away his tears. "I just got a bit emotional, because the truth is I trust you too. In fact, I, um, I pretty much love you. I don’t know when I realized it, probably sometime after they first took you away, but I mean it. And like I know that you probably don't feel the same, because why would you? But like you said, there's no telling if we'll live to see next week. I just had to get this off my chest too. So just um yeah, it's nice to meet you Hajime, my name is Shigeru."

"Shigeru," Iwaizumi said, and Shigeru's wings fluttered in the darkness, electricity rolling down his spine at the sound of his name on the werewolf's tongue. "I like it. And for the record, I um, I actually do love you too. I was just too afraid to say it before."

And just like that, Shigeru's worries diminished. Not completely, as they were still putting their lives on the lines in only two short days, but enough for him to feel a shot burst of pure happiness. Because no matter what, he now knew that he loved not just Iwaizumi, but Hajime, and that Hajime, the werewolf that he had once hated and that had once hated him, loved him in return.

————

The night of their great escape was perhaps the most stressful night of Shigeru's young life. For what seemed like hours, he waited for Hajime's signal, pacing back and forth, back forth until he was certain that he had worn a path into the floor. This, the waiting and anticipation, was the most nerve-racking part of their plan. Until finally, it happened.

The lights flickered, and then, all at once, went out. For a moment, there was only silence but soon Shigeru could hear the guards in the hallway panicking. In another situation it might have been amusing, these humans' reliance such easily disrupted electricity, but right now Shigeru was too stressed to see the humor. One wrong move, one miscalculation, and he could lose his life. Waiting patiently until he heard the guards leave, likely having been summoned by a commanding officer to discover what was going on and how to handle the situation, Shigeru pressed his hand against the door, and ignoring the burn of iron, reached deep into his magical reserves to send a small electrical current crackling towards the lock. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen and Shigeru's heart began to sink, but then, lo and behold the lock clicked open, just like they had hoped. 

Grinning triumphantly, Shigeru poked his head out, ensuring the coast was clear before he began to run. He needed to get outside as quick as he could because there his power would be stronger. Yet along the way, he couldn't help but run past other cell doors, giving the ones he could a quick zap in the hopes that they would unlock. It was exhausting, and with every burst of magic he could feel his reserves depleting, but he had to do it. After all, if he was escaping, then he might as well give others a chance to take advantage of the chaos and escape as well. No one deserved to be locked up and tortured by these sadistic hunters.

Unfortunately, the hallways of the building were a maze, but for once Shigeru could clearly feel the call of nature and he was more than willing to follow it, feeling increasingly energized the closer he got. Slowing down at each corner, he was mildly shocked by the lack of guards. Perhaps there were way fewer of them than he had originally thought. Or perhaps, they were all busy dealing with Hajime. Stomach sinking at the idea of Hajime in danger, Shigeru sped up his pace… only to run straight into the lead hunter. 

"Trying to escape little butterfly?" The hunter scowled, and Shigeru couldn't help but gulp. "I should have known that the dog was too stupid to think up something like this all by himself."

"Iwaizumi is plenty smart," Shigeru growled, refusing to give the hunter the satisfaction of learning Hajime's true name. "If anything, you're the dumb one."

"Oh really now?' The hunter asked and Shigeru nodded, discreetly shifting into a better fighting stance. 

"Definitely," He said, forcing an air of confidence. "Because you're the one who decided to mess with supernatural creatures in the first place." And then, without really giving the hunter time to react, Shigeru snapped his leg out, aiming a sharp kick for the solar plexus. It connected, and the hunter stumbled back, but unfortunately, he did not fall. However, Shigeru didn't let that dissuade him. Darting forward before the hunter had an opportunity to recover, Shigeru threw his first punch. Only to swear when the hunter somehow managed to dodge it. From there the fight devolved until pretty soon it was pure chaos. The hunter was in remarkably well shape, and just like Shigeru, he was unafraid to fight dirty. At one point, he even tried to grab the faerie's wings, making him shudder in disgust and pull them as close to his body as was physically possible. There were many times during the fight that Shigeru feared he was close to losing, but for once, it seemed as if the gods were smiling down on him, as after what felt like a crazy long time, but what was probably only a few short minutes, Shigeru managed to get in a lucky shot. Pinning the hunter to the hallway's cool metal walls, Shigeru wrapped a hand around the man's throat, applying just the slightest amount of pressure.

"I bet you're beginning to have regrets now," Shigeru said, a cold smile icing over his face.

The hunter attempted to shrug. "Not really," He said, trying to maintain his usual smug smirk even as Shigeru saw the fear in his eyes. "I know that you won't kill me."

Shigeru scoffed. "You must be even more of an idiot than I thought. Everyone and I mean everyone, knows that you never underestimate the fae. That we are not afraid to curse or kill people. You think that what you've been doing to me has been bad? If I wanted to, I could drag you back to the kingdom and show you just how much worse the fae can be." With each and every word, Shigeru gradually tightened his grip until the hunter was red-faced and gasping. And then, all at once he loosened it. "Fortunately, I am not going to do that. And do you know why? It's not because I'm a coward. No, it's because you're going to give me your Name."

For a minute, the hunter just sat there, staring at Shigeru with wide eyes. And then, he began to laugh. "And why would I do that?" He asked, causing Shigeru's fingers to twitch against his jugular. 

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you so slowly that you'll wish you did." The words felt wrong on Shigeru's tongue; he had never actually tortured someone or ordered them to death, no, that was his parent's responsibility. But he knew that if anyone deserved that sort of pain, it would be this man, and therefore he had to act like these threats were something he had delivered many times before. 

"I'm waiting." He growled when the hunter continued to remain silent. Shigeru was getting antsy; he had been away from Iwaizumi long enough and he knew that if he didn't move soon, they might entirely lose the chance to escape. Reaching for his fire magic, even though he knew that it would drain his energy even more, Shigeru began to slowly heat up his hand. He could see the hunter's shock and pain dance across his face and noticed the way he clenched his teeth against it, but even then, it wasn't until the skin around his neck began to blister that the hunter finally caved. 

"Stop," He cried, and Shigeru raised an eyebrow, maintaining the scorching temperature even as he saw the tears in the hunter's eyes. "I'll do it. I'll tell you my name."

Shigeru forced himself to grin. "Good," He said smugly, even as stomach roiled at the idea of having such extreme control over a relative stranger. "Although, I always knew that you would."

————

Shigeru slammed open the last set of double doors, running as if the devil was on his heels, only to immediately screech to a stop when a blast of warm air hit him in the face. Inhaling deeply, he spared a moment to welcome the energy that flowed into the veins, basking in the freshness of the outdoors as the line that had been tugging at his heart for months finally settled and relaxed. Except he couldn't relax. Not yet.

Snapping his eyes back open was like coming out from underwater. Almost instantly, he was overwhelmed with a barrage of sensations. There were screams, yells, and most importantly growls coming from the other end of the courtyard where a magnificent dark brown wolf seemed to be engaged in battle. From a distance, he seemed to be faring well, but with every step that Shigeru ran closer, he could see more and more injuries. A gash here, a missing chunk of fur there, and oh dear lord, was that a gunshot wound? Putting on a burst of speed, Shigeru wished, not for the first time, that he still had enough strength to work his wings as he barreled into one of the hunters. Barely managing to not trip, Shigeru bit out a swear and aimed a sharp kick at the fallen hunter's head. Satisfied that that particular man wasn't going to cause any more problems, Shigeru turned just in time to witness Iwaizumi's jaw clamp down on a woman's arm, halting her knife a mere inch or two from his chest. 

"Thanks!" He yelled, receiving a not unfriendly growl in return. Then, taking advantage of the break in between attacks, Shigeru practically pressed his back against the outermost wall, wings flared so that they wouldn't be crushed, and dropped to his knees. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and pictured all the energy around him. The grass, the tiny bugs crawling around, the moonlight, the life outside the walls, and even the hunters. All of it contained energy. Energy that he siphoned off, concentrated, mixed with his own, and poured into the ground. Opening his eyes, Shigeru extended his circle of magic to include Iwaizumi and then began to tug upon the earth, slowly but surely raising the ground they were on. It was demanding work, and in any other instance, he probably wouldn't have been able to do it. But adrenaline could be a powerful thing. 

Leveling the ground with the top of the wall, Shigeru grinned and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hajime, let's go!" He shouted, and Iwaizumi snarled, gripping the hunter that had been in the circle with them and throwing them off the edge. Blood dripped from his fangs as he turned and sunk down, allowing Shigeru to climb up onto his back. His fur was matted but held the potential to be soft when properly cared for, and Shigeru was careful not to clench it too tightly as the werewolf threw his head back and howled. 

Leaping over the wall, he landed in a deep crouch and immediately began to run. The hunters were yelling behind them, scrambling to get into position and release a volley of arrows and gunfire, and Shigeru couldn't help but hiss as one skimmed his arm, gouging out a chunk of flesh. However, they were soon out of range, and it was with a smug sense of satisfaction that Shigeru turned in his seat to face the shrinking wall. Raising his hand in a petty wave, Shigeru gave them one last smirk before drawing on the energy around him, reveling in the cool rush of a power as the air condensed and transformed into a thick fog.

————

They ran throughout the night until eventually, the eastern sky began to lighten. Shigeru had kept awake the entire time, partially out of solidarity for the still transformed Hajime, but also because it was his responsibility to hide their tracks, to rearrange the dirt they ran upon so that it would look as if it had never been disturbed. It was tiring work, after having spent so long in an area deprived of nature and magic and proper nutrition, but it had to be done. And so Shigeru persevered, pushing back the exhaustion as they finally ground to a halt and he had to widen a crevice in a cliff face, just enough for the two of them to slip into it's hidden cave. The moon was rapidly beginning to fade and as Shigeru sealed the entrance back to its original state, he turned to give Hajime a grin; only to see that he was already fast asleep. Shigeru's smile, which had been so wild before, softened instantly at the sight, turning into something more gentle and intimate as the events of the day caught up to him.

Stifling a yawn, he strode forward until he was standing just next to Iwaizumi, only to become hesitant. They had laid together before, back in the cell, but that was always a conscious decision, made when Hajime was humanoid not a wolf. What if this was different? And yet, the idea of a large warm body, clad with somewhat soft fur, seemed so tempting. Surely Iwaizumi wouldn't mind. Too tired for a more extensive debate, Shigeru scanned the room one last time before laying down. He kept his wings tucked against his back and then carefully, so as not to aggravate his injuries or disturb the sleeping werewolf, cuddled into Hajime's side, relaxing the moment he did so.

Soon enough exhaustion overwhelmed him.

————

It was late when Shigeru finally woke up, the sky had already begun to darken again, and yet he still felt tired. Tired and hungry. Slowly blinking his eyes open, Shigeru jolted at the sight of Hajime's face inches away from his own. Evidently, the werewolf had detransformed while Shigeru had slept. Detransformed and wrapped himself around Shigeru, holding the faerie close to his chest. It was so warm and comfortable, and for a moment, Shigeru wanted nothing more than to melt in his embrace and fall back asleep. And then he was rudely reminded of the reason he had been woken up in the first place. Shifting uncomfortably to relieve the pressure on his bladder, Shigeru bit his lower lip before trying to gently detangle himself. It was difficult, and when he managed to rise to his feet, Shigeru's heart panged at the sight of Iwaizumi shivering and curling in on himself. If only his body wasn't so demanding.

Padding over to the cave entrance, he was careful to keep his body angled away from the opening as he scanned the surrounding area. They had run pretty far last night, changing direction several times to the throw the hunters off their path, but it never hurt to be cautious. Satisfied when he saw no one, Shigeru widened the opening and stepped out, immediately basking in the sunlight. He spread his wings as wide as they could go and spun in a slow circle, truly able to appreciate the freedom of nature now that most of last night's excitement was over. Breathing deeply, he let his eyes flutter shut as all of his previous tension disappeared. He had missed this so, so much. 

For the first time in months, he felt truly at ease, and it was with a smile on his face that he turned and once again sealed the cave behind him. Hopefully, Hajime wouldn't wake up while he was gone. Stepping back to ensure it looked natural, Shigeru grinned at his handiwork and then began to walk. First, he would relieve himself, and then, if he could, he would find something for them to eat. Surely this forest would have something.

————

When Shigeru returned it was to the sight of Hajime pacing back and forth within the cave. At the sound of crumbling rock and footsteps, the werewolf's head had snapped up, eyes glowing green in the darkness. The worst of the full moon had passed, but it still had lingering effects. A pair of wolf ears twitched atop his head, and as he strode forward, Shigeru caught a glimpse of a fluffy dark brown tail.

"Oh thank goodness," He said, too sharp claws digging into Shigeru's arms as he held him in place and examined him for new injuries, before pulling him in for a tight hug. "I thought something had happened to you."

Shigeru winced, partially out of physical pain, but partially not. "I'm sorry." He said, gently squeezing Iwaizumi back with his one free arm. "I just didn't want to wake you. Not when you had told me how draining your transformation is."

"I wouldn't have minded. Missing a few minutes of sleep would have been better than spending half an hour stressed out and worried."

Shigeru winced again. "I'll remember that for the next time," He attempted to joke, only to blanch when Iwaizumi glared. "Too soon?"

"Too soon." Iwaizumi agreed and Shigeru nodded, biting his lower lip before stepping back. 

"If it makes you feel better, I brought food?" Offering up the messy bag he had been forced to weave earlier, Shigeru shyly smiled. "My hunting skills have gotten a bit rusty, so it's not much, but still, nuts and berries are still way better than anything the humans served us. Right?"

Iwaizumi grimaced at the memory, carefully taking the bag and peeking into it before smiling brightly, revealing just the slightest hint of fangs. "They're perfect." He said, locking eyes with Shigeru. "You're perfect."

Shigeru blushed, averting his gaze only to quickly glance back. "Don't be like that." 

"Why not? It's not like we have to worry about the hunters catching on. Not anymore." 

"But still…"

"But still what?" Iwaizumi teased, only to pause, eyes widening. "Are you...glowing?"

"What?" Shigeru blinked, looking down at his arms only to see the same old expanse of smooth tan skin. "I'm not glowing."

"You are!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. "Or rather, your wings are." Reaching out, Hajime hesitated at the last second, his fingertips a hair's breadth from the wings, uncertain if he had permission to touch them. Then, seeing Shigeru nod, he stroked them gently, admiring the way it made Shigeru shudder. Pulling his hand away slowly, Hajime rubbed his fingers together, fascinated by the glowing fae dust that now coated them.

"They are?" Shigeru asked, voice full of excitement as he saw Hajime's glimmering fingers. Whirling around, he accidentally forced Hajime to yank his arm back even more as he struggled to get a glimpse of his own wings. "Oh my gods, they are!" He shouted, catching a glimpse of silver light.

"Is that a good thing?" Hajime asked, and Shigeru nodded enthusiastically.

Reaching back to stroke his own wings reverently, Shigeru grinned widely, eyes shining as he met Hajime's gaze. "It's a great thing! It means I'm getting my strength and magic back, so hopefully, I'll be able to fly again soon! Gods, I swear I'm so happy I could kiss you!" He was so caught up in his happiness, that he didn't entirely realize what he had said until he saw Hajime's eyes widen, cheeks suddenly flushing red.

"Oh, I mean-" Shigeru stuttered, face burning hotter than it ever had before as he began to ramble. "I mean, only if you want to. I would never kiss you without your permission, no matter how cute or hot you are because that's just wrong but like if you're down, I'm down and --"

"Hey Shigeru," Hajime said, cutting the faerie off. "Shut up."

And then, without giving himself time to hesitate, he pulled Shigeru in for a kiss.

————

They stayed in the cave for two more days, building up their strength and waiting out the hunters. Then, just after dusk on their third day there, Shigeru sealed the exit for what would hopefully be there last time. "Are you ready?" He asked, turning to Hajime. The werewolf was staring out into the distance, watching as the first stars appeared in the sky, and only reacted to Shigeru's presence when he moved to stand right beside him, their shoulders lightly brushing.

"Yeah," Hajime said, turning to look at Shigeru with a hesitant smile. "Are you?"

Shigeru shrugged softly, intertwining his fingers with Hajime's own. "I don't know." He said, and it wasn't a lie. "I mean, we've been locked up for so long. I can't help, but wonder where do you we go from here?" What would be the next best step? They had no idea where they were and it could be hard to find a supernatural community, especially since they had most likely been labeled dead several weeks ago.

"I'm not sure." Hajime paused, voice thick with emotion. "I guess we just have to try and find our way back home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the longest thing I've ever written and it took me over five months to finish because apparently, I'm an expert procrastinator :/ Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and if you want, you can find me on tumblr [@datgayrainbow](https://datgayrainbow.tumblr.com)!


End file.
